Juunishi Kibo
by Shainingu
Summary: Last year of high school for Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru. As the end approaches, Tohru wants to break the curse more than ever now. And Shigure allows a girl to stay with them, without Akito's permission. Love arises and falls... Drama to be faced! Chapter 9 up
1. Rising Hope

A/N: Shainingu here! My first non-Inu story! Be shocked! And it's a very well written one, too! Fruits Basket means a lot to me, so I decided to write a story called "Juunishi Kibo", or "The ZodiacWish". And Juunishi is what they call the cursed Sohma, and it translated means 12shi, so I'd rather call them Juunishi. And don't kill me, a lot of people like the Kyou/Tohru pairing, but it's too common! Come on, look at all shojo anime, tough guy wins innocent girl's heart, so neh. I like the Yuki/Tohru pairing. Now, enough of my rants! Enjoy!

* * *

A cool breeze of Autumn floated into the streets of Tokyo. Colored leaves flew in every direction, showing that it was late Autumn, and that was a fact. People wore jackets and gloves, even scarves for a few of those Juunishi. Ah, the Juunishi? The Sohma family, to narrow it down a bit. A selected few Sohma are cursed with the angered souls of the animals of the Zodiac, the _Juunishi_. There are twelve cursed known zodiacs, then one who was left out. Those twelve souls who everyone knows are (in order of legend and years): rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, and finally, boar. But, only in the zodiac, not the Juunishi. With the Juunishi, there is one more cursed animal, and they're the most cursed of all... The cat.

The curse arose because of a legend. A story told by parents to young children, of how the zodiacs came to be, and why the cat was never in the zodiac. God sent for all of his animals to come the next day, for a great banquet. The devious and deceitful rat told his neighbor, the cat, that the banquet was to be not the next day, but the day after. So, when it was time for the banquet, the rat rode the ox's back to the banquet, as the cat slept away, dreaming of a banquet that'll never come for him. Sad, isn't it? Well, ever since then, the cat and rat do not get along, nor does the cat ever get invited to banquets.

That's where our story starts... The Chinese New Year.

Tohru Honda, a seventeen year-old girl, stood at her adoptive family's stove, cooking dinner. Her long, brown hair was in her face as she stirred the soumen. She was smiling, even though the heat was making her sweat. Cooking a meal for those she cared for was enough to make her smile. Even seeing them smile was enough for her. She loved them, the Sohma family. They gave her a roof to stay under when her tent was attacked by a landslide, they've kept her smiling even though she felt it was her fault her mother died. They've given her a meaning to stay smiling.

A young man, also seventeen, walked into the kitchen, with a gardening book in his hand. His blue hair was a mess at the moment, as his eyes were enveloped into the book. He sat down at the table. His name was Yuki Sohma, the 'Prince of Kaiwaia High'. He was also the rat of the Juunishi. Probably one of the most cursed within the family doors. When little, he was isolated from the rest of the family, because of an illness. And beaten by whips by Akito, the head of the family. Though, if you looked at his face, you would never think he was beaten so badly. "Ah, Honda-san, is dinner almost ready?" Yuki asked, smiling towards her.

Tohru turned around, returning the smile. "Yes!" She chimed. Yuki nodded, and looked back to his book. He longed for a hug... Just a hug. From _her_. But the Juunishi cursed forbidden that. If one of the cursed Sohma were to be hugged by the opposite gender, they'd instantly transform into whatever vengeful soul controlled them. Or if they were very weak. Not like I can even think of love... Yuki thought bitterly. That damned Akito won't let me.

Tohru set a huge pot of soumen -- or hot soup and noodles -- on the table, and saw a dark scowl on Yuki's face. Apparently he wasn't reading at all. Maybe something's bothering him? Tohru thought frantically. Ah! Was it something I said? Or did? Tohru tapped Yuki's shoulder. "Y-Yuki-kun, is there something wrong? You're scowling!" She said. "Was it something I said, or did?" She blinked.

Instantly, Yuki snapped back to reality, and saw Tohru's worried look on her face, which made him smile. "No, don't worry, it's not about you." Yuki chuckled. "I'm just thinking"

"Well, it's almost Winter," Tohru stated, "and it is December. I've read it's the month of miracles." Tohru smiled, as she left the room to look for Kyou and Shigure. Yuki was moved once again. Tohru Honda has told him what he wanted to hear, once again. She was a miracle, for not only Yuki, but all of the Sohma Juunishi -- except maybe Kureno or Akito. Ah, let's not forget Rin, who tried to kick Honda, but Yuki easily moved her away from the hoof. So, most of the Sohma Juunishi. Kyou and Shigure walked into the kitchen, followed by Tohru, who still was slightly worried about Yuki. She glanced over to where Yuki was sitting, and saw that he had put his book up. She smiled faintly as she sat down, with four bowls, with four sets of chopsticks. She quickly passed them around, and smiled cheerfully. "Eat up!" Tohru said.

Shigure Sohma took one bite, and was in a daze. "Ahh, Tohru-kun's cooking saved us from a charcoal -- or take out -- disaster." Shigure said in a happy tone. "Ah, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, keep the flower here always." Shigure saw glares, and sweatdropped. Shigure Sohma was the dog, and had brown hair that covered one eye. He almost always wears a traditional kimono, and can be found tormenting his editor. He was twenty-seven, though he never really acted the age.

"Dammit, you just wanna torment us, don't you?!" Kyou growled, slamming his fist into the table, which made Tohru jump.

"Eh?" Tohru blinked, not very sure what was happening.

Yuki sighed, and looked at the table, as his cousins bickered. Kyou Sohma, the seventeen year-old cat. He was always shunned by his family, and even worse by the Juunishi. When he was young, his mother committed suicide, and his biological father instantly blamed Kyou, being as he was the cursed cat of the legend. Always stupid. There's an other form to the cat, as well... His monstrous side, reeks of rotting flesh, and is a gruesome sight. Tohru stayed by his side always, even in that state. Unlike his late mother. He loved her, just as much as Yuki did. But, him and Yuki had very little time left in the 'outside'.

"You know we haven't any time for that..." Yuki said coldly.

"Eh?!" Tohru snapped her head back and forth, from Kyou, to Yuki, or to Shigure, to whoever was talking.

"You can ignore Akito-san." Shigure said.

"We cannot defy his _law_..." Kyou said coolly. Though, he was far beyond pissed. The thought racked his heart. What would life be without Tohru? Meaningless, he concluded. Without Tohru, he'd surely end his life right when he walked into the Main House on that fateful day not far from then.

"Actually..." Yuki said with a smirk. "We can. We just fear him." Yuki slouched as he slurped his soumen slowly.

"That fear gives strength." Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki perked up, and turned to Tohru, who was speaking. A soft, kind smile was on her face, as she put her hair in a ponytail. She giggled softly. "What scares us gives us strength. Mama told me that, when I once asked, 'Weren't you scared of those people when you quit the gang?'." Tohru's soft smile grew wider. "Mama replied with, 'No. Because that gave me the strength to continue. I loved Katsuya.'." Shigure smiled at Tohru's wise chosen words, as Kyou stood up and stormed upstairs. Tohru froze in fear. "D-Did I say something wrong--?" Tohru asked.

Yuki smiled, "No, I don't think you did." He said casually. "Thank you." He said, sitting up proudly, and continued to eat his soumen.

"Eh? For what?" She asked densely. Yuki chuckled and shook his head, meaning 'Not now'. Tohru smiled and started on her soumen. Later, Tohru washed dishes with Yuki, as Shigure sat in his room, working on a novel to tease his editor with. Probably has five hundred pages due, and he'll do them before deadline, but claim he didn't. His editor will soon do suicide, Yuki mentally sighed at the concluded thought. "C-Can you actually defy him?" Tohru spoke up.

"Huh?" Yuki blinked, and looked over to Tohru, knowing she'll explain who 'him' was.

"Akito-san, c-can you defy him?" Tohru asked, a little more confident in her curiosity.

"Well, Kyou and I did defy his wishes on New Years, remember?" Yuki said, with hope. "Maybe... We can defy him... More"

Tohru looked at Yuki, with a shocked face. She's never heard him with such hope in his voice before. It was something to shed light on the darkness that covered the Sohma family. It somehow comforted her. Her shocked face soon faded into a smile. "Yes...!" She said, hope rising in her voice. "Just keep trying, even if you fall!"

"Yeah..." Yuki looked up at the ceiling, hope rising within him, because of Tohru. Tohru is opening that closed lid which Yuki had closed so tightly. But, it was for the better... If he just kept it locked away, what's the point of the precious memories of the past? Of the hat, of the gentleness that's stayed with Yuki since that day when they were seven, kissing Tohru's forehead, watching fireworks together, seeing her dressed so cutely, picking her up from work... All of those things meant a lot to Yuki, and they were opening the lid.


	2. Am I in trouble?

A/N: Guess who's back! Okay, so much character introductions in this chapter -sighs in annoyance-. If I have too many "she smiled"s, I'm very sorry, but Tohru 'grinning' just doesn't sound right.

* * *

Tohru walked to school, with Yuki next to her. Her hair was pulled back like her usual hair style, except she was wearing the yellow ribbon Yuki gave her when she first moved into the Sohma house. Well, not right when she moved in, it was about four months after she moved in, and Momitchi (Momiji) Sohma invited her, Yuki, and Kyou to the Sohma Onsen. There, Yuki gave it to her as a Valentine return gift. The ribbon meant a lot to Tohru, and she never wanted to give it away.

Yuki noticed the ribbon, and blushed slightly, looking ahead of them now. It made his heart race. She still liked that ribbon. Yuki messed with his hair, trying to get the thought out of his head. He couldn't think of that at a time like this. In three weeks time was the Juunishi gathering, and he had hoped to have something done before then.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, do you have a fever?" Tohru asked, seeing his red face. She went to check his forehead, for the quickest way to check of a fever. But, Yuki turned away, redder now.

"Ah, n-no, Honda-san, I'm fine. Don't worry." Yuki said, his blood pressure going down now. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair kindly. Tohru giggled, but inside, she was worried. If he had a cold, it could mean he could have an attack. Yuki's bronchial tubes were weak, after all.

At school, Tohru met up with her two best friends, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima. Tohru, Arisa, and Saki sat in a group, as Saki began curling Tohru's hair with a hair iron which Saki brought to school. Arisa's bleached hair covered her right eye completely when it was down, and she saw Prince Yuki fans, which she glared down. They hated Tohru because their prince charming focused on her more than them.

Arisa Uotani was Tohru's first actual friend, and was also a seventeen year old girl. She has bleached, long hair, and wore the long skirts, instead of the normal short skirts (a Yankee thing). Arisa had family issues, never had the family 'vibe', as she put it. So, she joined a gang when she was in fifth grade, and soon her idol was Kyoko, the old leader of the Suicide Squad. But, when she found out how much Kyoko changed, she hated it. She became friends with Tohru, and quit her gang in seventh grade. Now she wants to be someone Tohru can be proud to call her, her friend. She goes by Uo-chan.

Saki Hanajima is Tohru's gothic friend, who not surprisingly, was seventeen. She had long, black hair, and even though against school rules, she paints her nails black, to prove she's a sinner. She also wears longer skirts that the usual school code, but only a little longer. Saki Hanajima is quiet, and mysterious because she has a power which people don't have, she can sense waves, and send out poison waves. Her kid brother, Megumi, has read a lot about curses, but still hasn't found anything for his poor sister, Saki. She transferred to Tohru's school when old issues arose about a boy she almost killed in grade school. She goes by Hana-chan.

Kyou walked up to the girls, and saw Hana-chan curling Tohru's hair, and he blinked. Why do they do that _here_? Kyou thought, slightly annoyed now. It's not some girl's salon after all. He added bitterly in his mind. "Yo." Kyou said.

"Ah, Kyou-kun!" Tohru smiled. "Where were you this morning, you left early." Tohru asked, blinking up at Kyou.

"Yeah, Orangey. D'you know how many girls want our little Tohru dead because she keeps getting stuck walking alone with the Prince?" Uo-chan asked, standing next to the window seal. Kyou shrugged.

"I don't give a damn. Unless, Kagura..." Kyou rubbed his sore neck, remembering the morning attack by his beloved Kagura.

Kagura Sohma was two years older than them, and loved Kyou with such a passion, it would give a normal bystander nightmares for awhile. She shows her love through punches, kicks, tackles... Martial arts, as well. Kazuma Sohma taught Kyou, Yuki, Hatsuharu Sohma, and Kagura martial arts all at the same time. Kagura was the boar, which explained for her weird outbursts.

Kazuma Sohma was the grandson of the previous cat of the Sohma family, so him of all people could really relate to Kyou. He, as you just learned, teaches martial arts, and still teaches Kyou. When Kyou's mother died, and his father basically abandoned him, Kazuma offered to take him in for selfish reasons, which soon grew into love for his troublesome son, Kyou. He isn't a cursed Juunishi.

Hatsuharu Sohma was a year younger than Yuki and the others, and was fifteen. Her had white hair with black roots, which caused somewhat of a riot at Kaiwaia High when he got there. He loved Yuki -- still does -- and loves an other girl (A/N: I ain't mentioning her name, I for one want the chapter to continue, don't you?). He was the ox, or in his case, the cow, of the Juunishi.

"Aww, you got a lover?" Uo-chan teased.

"Dammit I hate that witch!" Kyou snapped.

"Eh?" Tohru panicked, and started to look from Kyou or Uo-chan, depends on who was talking. she hated it when Kyou and Uo-chan fought, because when they fight, Uo-chan jumps in front of Kyou, and that could lead to Kyou transforming. It's happened once before, when Hana-chan and Uo-chan spent the night over at the Sohma house where Tohru was living.

"Honda-san, leave them be. Not like they're going to hug." Yuki murmured. He just reappeared on scene. Being student council president was hard for Yuki, and annoying. There were many weird characters in there. Not going into detail with them (A/N: All I can remember is Manabe and Machi, both annoy the crap outta me. Oh, and Kimi.).

"Ah, Yuki-kun, when did you get here?" Tohru smiled. Being winter, they were wearing the dark blue uniforms. Tohru's hair fell onto her shoulders as Hana-chan continued to curl her hair.

"Just now." Yuki returned her gesture, and turned around to watch Uo-chan and Kyou butt heads once again. Those two need better hobbies, Yuki thought glumly. Soon, the teacher walked in, and settled the fight with twacking her students upside the forehead. Made Uo-chan shut up, but pissed Kyou off even more. What's new?

After school, Tohru walked with Momiji and Yuki to her work. Yuki wanted to walk Tohru to her work to reassure him that she got there safely. He knew Momiji was incapable of protecting Tohru if Akito or someone were to try to hurt his beloved Tohru. Wait... When did I start thinking of Tohru like that? Yuki thought to himself.

Momitchi "Momiji" Sohma was a year younger than Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou, and went to school with them and Hatsuharu. Both Hatsuharu and him were in the same class. Momiji dresses like a girl, because the clothes look better on him. He acts so cheerful, when on the inside, he's sad. His mother disowned him entirely. A cousin suppressed her memories of Momiji, so she could get better. Momiji has a little sister who doesn't know a thing about him, but knows her mama and him look alike. Momiji was the Rabbit.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Momiji asked, noticing his older cousin was lost in thoughts again.

"Huh?" Yuki snapped to reality, and began blushing when Tohru looked at him with those worried eyes. "I-It's nothing." Yuki lied, looking down.

"Yuki, you're strange!" Momiji laughed. Yuki managed a chuckle, as Tohru bit her lip in confusion. Why was Yuki acting so weird lately? Maybe he was mad at Tohru? Or, maybe he wasn't feeling well? He did act funny earlier that day. It could be a cold, and colds could be dangerous if not treated, especially for Yuki! Tohru thought this over, and disregarded it. Yuki would tell Shigure about it, and Tohru for sure.

Soon, Yuki left Tohru and Momiji at the Sohma building Tohru worked at. Tohru set her things in a locker, and got dressed for work. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, and placed the ribbon Yuki gave her in her bag, so she wouldn't lose it. She walked out and started cleaning.

Momiji walked with her as she picked up the trash around the floors. "Tohru, do you know why Yuki is acting funny?" Momiji asked.

Tohru slowed down, and shook her head. "No, he's been acting like that for a while now..." Tohru said quietly.

"Haru said he knows why." Momiji smiled. "Haru's going to speak to Yuki today apparently. Something about you I overheard!" Momiji said.

"M-Me?" Tohru gaped at the smiling rabbit boy in front of her. "Am I in trouble?!" Tohru asked in shock.

"No! Of course not, Tohru!" Momiji laughed. "You worry too much." Momiji smiled.


	3. A Chat With Hatsuharu

A/N: GUESS WHO IS BACK! I am soooo sorry it took forever and a day to get this chapter to you! I had typed up until Haru and Yuki just acknowledged each other's existance, and then... It just sat in my computer, gathering faery dust. Really hope you enjoy it! A LOT of dialogue, couldn't be helped -bows-

* * *

Yuki sighed as he walked home. His hair moved gently to the welcoming late Autumn breeze as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. His violet eyes scanned the streets, to make sure no one was around. He felt a presence watching him, like stalking. Maybe Hatsuharu was following Yuki and just teasing him? Eh, Hatsuharu wasn't like that. But, Yuki's senses forewarned him that someone was watching him.

He shrugged off the worries, and put it in the back of his mind, as he put something more important in the front of his mind: Akito. How was he and Kyou going to pull off ignoring the biggest law of all, isolation? Akito was Yuki's phobia; just hearing his name sent Yuki into shock of memories. Kyou got mad at the thought of Akito. Both had great issues with the head of the house. So... Why couldn't they fight back, like they usually do with other things? Yuki fought back his fears of the student council, and he managed to somehow stay in the same room as them. But... Why was Akito different? He was always ill, too. He was always weak, yet, Yuki couldn't stand up to him. Why?  
_  
He'll hurt Tohru. _

That was it. Tohru was so naive to everything. She knew nothing. If she only knew what horrific things Akito did to Yuki and Kyou, and others, would she speak to Akito the same way? Would she even glance at him with kindness again? It was a thought to really ponder on, Yuki noted.

Soon, his senses forewarned him again, this time a presence was even closer. Who was stalking him? Maybe Yuki Sohma fan girls, they always got so weird on majour events, like Valentine's Day, or Christmas. Even though most people in Tokyo were Buddhist, it was a time to be with the ones you loved -- or in Yuki's case, hated. Yuki stopped walking, and glanced around again. A few girls were across the street fawning over his looks, but, there was an other male across the street. White hair, black roots. Same school uniform as Yuki, as well. 'Twas Hatsuharu Sohma after all.

"Yo, Yuki." Hatsuharu waved slightly, as he crossed the street, walking towards Yuki. Yuki smiled faintly, nothing wrong now. It was Haru following me. Yuki thought, relieved. But why was he following me?

"Haru." Yuki nodded in acknowledgement. "Were you following me?" Yuki asked, cocking his head to the side, showing he was curious for an answer.

Haru's white hair shimmered in the light, as he smiled towards Yuki. Honestly, Haru had seen the spaced-out look that was plaguing Yuki's face, and decided not to disturb his thoughts. Even though this was the truth, Haru couldn't let Yuki know... For a strange reason, too. "Eh, didn't want to get lost."

"So you stalked me?" Yuki smiled. Haru nodded. Then he rose his hand and beckoned Yuki to follow him to the park which was a few blocks away from Yuki's house. Yuki sighed, and did so, curious on why Haru wanted to be alone with him. Maybe it'll turn out to be "dangerous"! Yuki thought in a panic, knowing Haru loved him. (A/N: A "dangerous" relationship means yaoi guy on guy)

Why am I concerned over that? Yuki pondered. Not like I'm gay. "...I have Honda-san..." He murmured.

"Something about Tohru Honda-san, correct." Haru sat down on a bench, which had bushes around it. "This looks isolated. Sit." Haru pointed to the space next to him, and Yuki sighed as he obeyed like the obedient mouse he was. "Now... How long have you known Honda-san?"

"..." Yuki thought for a minute. He still remembered the day he told her to live with Shigure and him so vividly; it was a pleasing memory. "Three years this year."

"And what do you call her?" Haru urged on.

"...Honda-san." Yuki sighed. He knew where this was going. It was about what he calls her, it should be something a little less formal, he knew that. But the thought of calling her Tohru-kun was enough to make him transform into his zodiac form.

"How do you feel about her?"

"...This isn't your business..." Yuki grumbled.

"I want you to be happy -- now tell me." Haru sighed.

"..." Yuki thought over the times Tohru and Yuki spent together. Their first cultural fest (when he was wearing a dress), the visit to Kyouko-san's grave, going to Sohma summer houses, the onsen... All of them were pleasant memories which Yuki never wanted to forget.

_I love Tohru Honda...! _

Yuki inhaled, and released it slowly, trying to make up time before having to tell Haru. But he had to, because Haru only wanted to help Yuki. "I love her."

Haru glared at Yuki, his eyes digging deep into Yuki's eyes. But all for Yuki's happiness. "You're an idiot. Kyon-kyon is getting her all to himself, and you're standing behind as she falls for him...!"

"Kyou is so different from me. She's so happy with him--"

"She's happy with you two, get it through your head!" Haru snapped.

Later, Yuki walked into the house, sighing. Clouds had beat him home, as sprinkles dropped onto the earth. He stood at the paper door, watching the rain fall harder and harder. It made him happy... Somehow. The cool air entered the house, which didn't bother anyone strangely. Shigure was sitting there, watching Yuki's weird behavior. Haa-kun must've spoken to him already... Shigure thought, grinning to himself.

Yuki turned to face Shigure, who was still watching Yuki with an odd look upon his face. "Are you going "dangerous"?"

Shigure snapped to reality, and looked appalled. "How dare you! You know I live for vivacious, young high school girls!"

"... Either way it's dangerous..." Yuki glowered as he walked into the kitchen to read more into gardening. He had to learn how to teach Tohru how to tend to leeks and tomatoes. His hair covered his eyes as he scanned the pages, nothing sticking. His mind was stuck on Tohru, and her reaction if he were to call her by her real name.


	4. Tohru's Realization

A/N: Shain is back with an other chapter, and within days nonetheless! Okay, because I love you guys so much, here's a little humour which I thought of when I read the review:

* * *

**Shain**: "grr... c'mon yuki!! it's not hard!! tell her you love her1! aww... i can't wait for next chapter1 it's gonna be good i can tell!! update when you can and please hurry!" -read out loud-  
**Yuki**: Ack, oh come, it's not easy!  
**Tohru**: -appears out of thin air- What isn't?  
**Yuki**: -blushes- NOTHING!  
**Shain**: Getta room -sigh-

* * *

Tohru sighed as she walked out of the changing room, her hair pulled back with the yellow ribbon. Her eyes scanned the area, wondering what happened to Momiji, seeing as he said he'd wait for Tohru to get dressed. She sighed, and started to walk around the building's lobby, and saw a middle-aged man with a little girl talking to Momiji. Tohru focused a little more and saw Momo, Momiji's younger sister who doesn't that her and Momiji are related. Momo is smart enough to know her mama and Momiji look a lot alike.

The man looked a little like Momiji, and then Tohru looked on the painting to the left of her, of the same man. Momiji's father, the head of the building; Tohru's boss! Tohru edged her way a little closer to hear what the small group was discussing. Tohru's ears perked as she intently listened to the conversation. "...Momo learned who you are, Momiji...!" Boss (A/N: I don't know Momiji's father's name, so I dubbed him 'boss') muttered.

Momiji gave a shocked look before looking down at his feet. This was bad, he couldn't have his only sibling who knew nothing of the zodiacs or him know that they're siblings. What if she accidently hugged Momiji? How would he explain the fact that he just turned into a yellow rabbit for his kid sister? "H-How much does Momo know?" Momiji whispered.

"She took it upon herself to hug you in your sleep." Boss said firmly. "You're a deep sleeper, Boy!"

Momiji laughed. "So... It's alright if she knows who I am?" Momiji's facial expression brightened up.

"As long as Mama doesn't find out." Boss smiled. Momo and Momiji grinned and hugged each other, as Momiji turned into a bunny. Tohru smiled and walked out into the scene. Her hair moved with her steps, as she walked and kneeled down beside Momo, who was holding Momiji.

"I'm glad for you." She smiled softly.

"Oh oh!" Momiji jumped happily. "Haru is probably done talking to Yuki! And he's outside; Tohru, go!!!" Momiji cheered.

"B-But what if I'm in trouble... I mean I recently did_ Sorta Cinderella_...!" Tohru whined. "What if Haru-kun told Yuki-kun how bad I acted, and Yuki-kun'll scold me!!!" Tohru sniffled.

"Tohru, relax. It wasn't about that, trust me." Momiji sighed. Tohru looked at Momiji with a smile, but it didn't ease her fear. She was worried about the chat Haru and Yuki just had, what was it about? And why was she inculded as a topic of it? Oh, Momiji, you shouldn't have told me... Tohru thought to herself, as she pulled herself off of the ground up onto her feet. She looked at Yuki, who looked troubled byy something. Oh, Yuki-kun, please be okay... I hope it's not because of me...

_It is! _

Tohru's head hung low as she walked to the door, and slowly pushed it open. A sudden gust ice cold wind sent shivers up and down Tohru's entire body, seeing as she didn't have a jacket to wear. Her hair danced in the dying breeze, as she looked up and acknowledged Yuki's existance. Her brown eyes looked down after seeing his troubled eyes. Oh, just tell me now so I can stop worrying! Tohru cried mentally. Her heart ached, wondering why Yuki was so quiet, so... So distant. She knew it was because of her, but why? It killed her to know.

"Don't worry." Yuki said as he placed his jacket over Tohru's shoulders. She blushed, and looked up at Yuki, who had grown quite a bit recently, so he matched Kyou in height now. What did he mean? Tohru thought, as he answered her. "The discussion wasn't of anything ill towards you." Yuki smiled.

Tohru smiled, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. She set her bag down, and properly put the jacket on. It was an oversized dark violet sweater, that buttoned down the front, was huge on Tohru. "Thank you. So... Are you alright? Is there anything that you want to tell me?" She asked.

Yuki froze up, and sighed. Why did she have to bring that up? Yuki thought. His face grew extremely red as the thought overwhelmed him. What if Kyou actually won Tohru over? What if she'll reject him, and shun him like every other person he's ever known. The feeling of rejection overtook him instantly.

"Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun! Are you alright? Maybe I should carry you... I mean! Oh, please don't think I'm forward...!" Tohru whined. She looked to the ground out of embarrassment, she didn't mean for that to come out. It jusst... Blurted out. Like Kyou's anger. I hope he's not--

Yuki brought Tohru unti his warm embrace, and a puff of violet smoke surrounded the area, as a mouse appeared in Tohru's possession. It was smiling up at her, as it's ears twitched as Tohru bent down and picked up the scattered clothes. It was Yuki's rat form. His small little pudgy self. I guess the answer was a yes! Tohru thought happily, as she put the clothes in her bag. "I hope you'll be able to tell me what's bothering you soon. I won't force you to, though." Tohru said gently.

"I know." Yuki sighed, curling up and dozing off into Tohru's arms. Tohru smiled kissed his head before walking down the streets of Tokyo, heading to their home with Shigure and Kyou. The car lights were a big blur, Tohru's mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only, the sweater she was wearing. (A/N: Haha, I bet you all thought it'd be the Yuki issue!) It was overlarge, but Tohru loved how it fit her. And it smelled of Yuki, it was so strong it made her happy. And it was extremely warm. I need to buy one for me...! Tohru thought happily. She blinked. Why do I like Yuki's sweater so much? It was just a kind gesture after all...

_I love Yuki Sohma..._ I love him more than anyone I ever loved... Except Mama, but Mama's different. Tohru finally realized, after the three years, why it bothered her so much. Yuki's words phased her so much, why she loved being near him, helping him... Hearing his voice cheered her up instantly. She loved Yuki with all her heart. Yuki helped her get over her mother's death -- along with Kyou, Shigure, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan's help. It was because she loved him.


	5. Admitting One's Feelings

A/N: Well, I ish back. Amazed, huh? I am, I thought for sure I wouldn't have updated for a while, not really sure how this chapter came out, because I was so confused through it entirely. -laughs nervously- And I am doing a manga, you can read it here: http://fanmanga. . Of course, it's like a true manga, read from right to left. Well, time to read

* * *

Tohru walked into the Sohma house as the sun set. Kyou and Shigure sat in the living room, watching television, a Chinese drama called Mars was on. Kyou was growling at Shigure, telling him to change it to the martial arts tournament , but alas, Shigure had the remote and liked watching Kira (A/N: in the manga her name is Kira, in the drama it's a really hard name) and her timid self -- letch. 

Tohru smiled at the sight before her, the fact that Shigure (despite his dog form) was treating Kyou like a real member of the family. Something the cursed Sohma do not do with Kyou -- or Yuki, but Tohru got the idea that Kyou had it worse. Far from her theory. Tohru sighed and went into the kitchen to start her Italian food, Spaghetti.

She looked at Yuki, who was sleeping on her bag, still as a rat. Tohru's brown eyes (A/N: I hate how they changed her eye color from the manga -whine-) scanned the area, wondering if anyone was around, because if he changed if company was over -- that wasn't a Juunishi -- ... That'd be awkward. Tohru thought to herself, as she opened the cabinet for garlic powder.

Later that evening, Tohru sat in her room, eating her plate of Spaghetti alone. She was too embarrassed to even look at Yuki, or Kyou for some reason. She knew why she couldn't look at Yuki, she just had a self realization, but why not Kyou? Kyou was a brother in her eyes, but why was she even scared to think about seeing him? It made her stomach churn just thinking about it.

Tohru set the plate of food on her desk and walked over to the window, and sat on the window seal (A/N: Is that how you spell it? Aw, well, ya'll know what I mean), and looked at the stars appearing over Tokyo's sky. Each one seemed a bit dull to Tohru tonight. Her mind was on other things. "Am I afraid of hurting him?" Tohru asked aloud.

"Who?" Yuki's voice lingered into the room. Tohru jumped, and almost fell out of her window, but she quickly saved herself and stood up.

"Eh?" She managed to get out, half because she was shocked, the other half from lack of air in her lungs -- all left her lungs when Yuki appeared onto the scene.

"Who're you afraid of hurting?" Yuki asked, adding more to what he previously asked.

"Eh? Oh, Kyou-ku -- I mean no one!" Tohru covered her mouth, wishing she'd kept her big mouth shut.

"..." Yuki blinked, and grinned, "You hurt that cat? How?" Yuki chuckled slightly.

Tohru froze up, and went to her plate, and sat her desk, and gnawed at the slightly cold noodles now. She wished he'd leave, not to be mean or anything, but because she was so embarrassed. Tohru slurped a noodle, and glanced out of the corner of her eye, to see if Yuki was still there; he was. Yuki had sat on the floor, next to the bed, apparently thinking about something.

Why is she afraid of hurting Kyou? Yuki thought to himself. Everyone knows he likes her -- well, maybe not Tohru herself. Wait, I just called Honda-san 'Tohru'! Yuki kept calm, but looked over to her. Tohru was still eating her dinner. I should tell her how I feel, before I scream out of anxiety. Yuki told himself, as he propped himself against the bed.

"Tohru-kun?" Yuki managed to get out.

Tohru sat up, and turned around smiling wider than she'd ever smiled before. He called me by my name! She was thinking, as her heart raced, as she longed to continue hearing what he was saying. "Y-Yes?" She asked.

Yuki chuckled at her reaction. Tohru was a child's book to this Sohma house, it was so easy to read what she was thinking. Apparently she loved the idea of Yuki calling her by her first name. That gave Yuki the courage to continue on with admitting his feelings. "Haru was nice enough to push me this far, so I don't intend to leave his good will at here." Yuki said.

"Eh?" Tohru asked, dense as ever. (A/N: No worries, Tohru! I'm just like you!)

"I love you, Tohru Honda. With all of my being, I love you." Yuki got that out easier than expected. Probably because Hatsuharu was there to help him. If it weren't for Hatsuharu, he'd still be calling Tohru 'Honda-san'... Wasn't Haru the one who told Tohru that calling Yuki 'Yuki-kun' would him happy? It was. I've got to thank him tomorrow. Yuki thought, as he looked over at Tohru, who was as red as the cold tomato sauce she was eating.

Oh, I'm so happy! Tohru thought as she munched on her spaghetti. But... I am almost positive Kyou-kun will start a huge fight with Yuki-kun. What will I do? Oh, I should just tell Yuki-kun how I feel. "Uh, Yuki-kun?" Tohru said, spinning around to face Yuki, who was now looking up at her.

"Hmm?" He said, or hummed, whatever.

"I l-love you... As well." She got out, her face even redder than before (A/N: ...how the hell...?). Her hair was shining in the moonlight that flooded the room from her open window. Yuki's hair, as well, was like the lunar colouring that entered the room. (A/N: At least in the manga it's more of a silver than a blue/purple). Yuki stood up, and walked over to Tohru. Instantly, Tohru found herself standing up facing Yuki -- well, looking up at him.

Next thing she knew, a small rat was in her possession. Meaning he embraced her in the quickest hug in all time. Even with Kyou's, when he turned into a monster and Tohru followed him, it lasted five seconds. Maybe because Yuki was embarrassed for telling Tohru how he felt? Who knew, probably not even Yuki himself.

"Just... Hold me for awhile, will you, Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked, looking up at her with his big, purple eyes.

Tohru giggled as she managed to nod. "Of course, Yuki-kun!" She smiled.


	6. Enter: Suri!

Over the next few days, Tohru had kept to herself, just cleaning her room, or staring out of the window. Just recently she asked Shigure to put a lock on her door, so she can keep people she wanted out, well, _out_. Tohru had put her hair into a ponytail, and was cleaning her room, as though she were preparing for Uo-chan or Hana-chan to spend a day or two over at the Sohma residency. But, alas, they were not coming until after New Year's.

But someone was.

The same night Yuki and Tohru had announced to one another how they felt, Shigure announced that he was allowing a high school girl to stay with them – and not because she was a high school girl. Apparently the girl was a gang leader going straightedge, or quitting her drugs and fighting. And Shigure had personally signed her up for martial arts with Kazuto Sohma, or Shishou.

Best of all, Akito doesn't know!

Tohru smiled, as she picked up a couple of wandering socks in her room. She could feel the tension, even though she was completely ignoring it. It was only from Kyou, who was worried that this girl would be like Tohru. If you don't remember, Tohru fell on a piece of wood, and hugged Kyou, turning him into the Neko of the Juunishi.

In an hour, Tohru's room was completely ready for the new girl's arrival. She giggled as she opened the door and walked downstairs. She glanced at the photos that hung on the wall, most of them are just random artistic photos, but a few were the 'Mabudachi Trio', Kyou, and Yuki. The pictures of Yuki and Kyou were alike in so many ways. They were both about seven, and each were not smiling, but crying. She froze as she noticed that. 

She still knew so little about the adoptive family she was so lucky to have found. Tohru didn't blink, and she couldn't tell if she were breathing or not. All she knew was that the two boys she's known for a year now were, and never have been, happy. Tohru came back to reality as tears gently caressed her cheeks. She brought her right hand to her mouth, to hide the hiccups that came when she cried. Oh, please don't see me as this, Yuki-kun… Tohru thought.

"Tohru-kun, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, appearing at the other end of the hallway. He had just came back from his secret hideaway, the strawberries in his hands giving that away instantly. "Tohru-kun, are you alright?" He asked, concern etched in his voice now.

Tohru nodded slightly, as she quickly wiped her tears away and forced a smile, which she had mastered doing over the year. "Yes!" She quickly said. "I don't want to look down when the new girl gets here, now do I?" Tohru asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"…" Yuki set the strawberries down on the table, which was behind Tohru, and kissed her cheek. He pushed back her hair behind her right ear and whispered in her ear: "You can come to me to talk about problems, you know." Yuki pulled back and smiled that oh-so-common smile Tohru's seen over the year. His 'I'm your prince' smile.

Tohru straightened up and grinned. "I know!" She laughed. "Come on, we better wash those strawberries off and put them in the refrigerator so they don't ruin." Tohru said, changing the subject. She spun around the table behind her and grabbed half of the strawberries, and ran out of the hall, smiling. Yuki chuckled as he picked up his half and followed her.

In the kitchen, Kyou and Shigure sat at the table, reading. Kyou was actually doing his algebra homework that he received for winter break. And to be frank, he understood nothing of it. And he was too proud to ask for help. He growled as he slammed his pencil down. "Why the hell do we gotta do homework during break, huh!?" He asked in annoyance.

"So idiots like you don't feel so, well, idiotic." Yuki smirked as he passed Kyou. 

"Ya damn rat, wipe that smirk off your face!" Kyou shouted. Yuki chuckled, which annoyed Kyou ten times more. Tohru laughed nervously as she rinsed off the strawberries. She glanced out of the kitchen window, and saw a few police with a young woman with them. She had short, blue hair, and bangs that covered her eyes. The girl rose her head slightly as a cop muttered something, and that allowed Tohru to see her dark blue eyes.

"Shigure-san, there are a few policemen at the door, along with a girl." Tohru announced, putting the strawberries into a small container. She smiled, as she thought of the perfect way to welcome the new girl, a milkshake. Tohru could make the best strawberry milkshake in all of Japan it seemed.

"Ah, Suri-chan, it's nice to meet—" Shigure's voice was cut off.

"I am not a child, so don't think you can call me 'Suri-chan'. And why the hell are you so formal, huh? We're in the 21st century, dumbass!" Suri growled.

"Learn some manners, will you, little girl?" Kyou stood up, slamming his fist into the table. Yuki sat there, sipping the tea Tohru had brought out.

"Uh, um… Excuse me, Kyou-kun, please don't break the table—"

"Aw, looky, you've got a mommy to make sure wittle ol' Kyou doesn't get into trouble." Suri mocked. Kyou growled and snatched up his papers.

"You need to learn that bitches like you should keep their mouths shut, or they'll get their asses kicked." Kyou snapped.

"Um, um…" Tohru gaped, as Shigure was singing Momiji's Onsen Song. Suri's jaw had dropped wide open. "Suri-kun, please come with me, I'll show you our room." Tohru looked over at Yuki, and beckoned him to follow them to her room, which he nodded and got up.

In Tohru's room, Suri had plopped herself on the floor, sitting crisscross, and her arms folded across her chest. Tohru and Yuki resided on Tohru's bed, watching Suri anxiously. "Suri-kun, do you know of the Juunishi story?" Yuki asked.

"Che, duh!" Suri glared. "It's a folklore, no? Stop it with the 'Oh, you're a little kid' crap."

"We aren't calling you a kid." Tohru blinked. "The curse… This family is cursed. A selection of thirteen members of the Sohma family is cursed with the vengeful zodiac spirits." Tohru informed.

"There are TWELVE zodiacs." Suri scoffed.

"Plus the baka neko…" Yuki glowered. "Don't interrupt Tohru-kun, either."

"Anyhow," Tohru sighed as she continued on with her story, "everyone in this house, except you and I, are cursed. We cannot hug them, no matter how much we want to." Tohru looked sad for a moment, but brightened up. "But! We cannot tell a soul. Understand?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait, Kyou's a cat? What colour is he, orange?" Suri snickered.

"Actually… Yeah." Tohru and Yuki informed, which made Suri break out laughing.


	7. Why She Is The WaY She Is

A/N: Remember me? Lol, sorry. It's summer, so I have been sitting at home, drooling out of boredom. Interesting life, huh? I found out my schedule for my sophomore year, as well (yes, I am in 10th grade)! I have an open seventh, woo! ... My mom is making me get a seventh though. I don't see why... Anyhow, here's the next chapter "Why She Is The Way She Is"

* * *

Suri sat in her and Tohru's room, reading a math notebook Hanajima lended her, so she could study for the Winter Entrance Exam, or W.E.E. as Suri thought of it, which made her laugh a lot. She was writing down notes into her own notebook, as her hair curled around her face. She found herself always blowing it to the side, which wasn't helping her studying. Suri growled in annoyance and stood up, and stomped around for a hair band. Soon she found it, grinning in triumph, and continued her studying. 

_Before Suri knew it, she had fallen asleep. Tohru walked into their room, with a tray of cookies, and walked up to the sleeping girl. Tohru smiled and set the tray on their desk, and headed to her closet, pulling out a quilt her mother had made her apparently right after her father died. "Sleep well, Suri-kun." Torhu whispered, placing the quilt around Suri's shoulders, and walking out._

_Suri ran into the room, and froze at the entrance of the living room, where the front door was, and gaped at the sight in front of her. Two officers, both female, stood there, holding her older sister, Keiko. She had scratches on her forehead, cheeks, and arms, and a swollen left knee. Tears formed in Suri's eyes as she ran over and helped her mother carry Keiko to the sofa a few feet away. "H-How did this happen, Mommy?" Suri managed to get out without bawling her eyes out._

_"Apparently your sister joined a… A gang…" Her mother sobbed softly. "She is only nine, as well!"_

_The scene changes from then, to when Suri is about eleven, and she stood in the same hallway, looking at a family photo, of her, Keiko, her mother, and her late father. "Papa, why did you have to die? Oh, I wish you were back," a tear slid down Suri's cheek. Her hair was shoulder length now, and she saw a recent picture of Keiko in the corner of the wall. She had a guy's haircut, and wore leather. "And why did you have to join that stupid gang, The Resisters?"_

_"Suri saw the pocketknife and gasped. "S-Sis, you didn't—"_

_"Didn't kill the old bat, only showed him a lesson is all."_

_"Who?" Suri found herself asking, slightly awestruck that her own older sister, who was only seventeen months older than her, injured a man with a small knife, without killing him. Before Keiko could answer, their mother walked into the small, now cramped, hallway, in a drunken rage._

_"HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted, throwing – and missing – a bottle at Keiko. Suri ran to her room, crying and gripping her head, trying to shut it out. "HOW DARE YOU HURT YOUR STEPFATHER!"_

_"He is no stepfather of mine! Or Suri's! That bastard is a drunk, and so are you now!" Suri heard her sister shout. She looked up at her cross, crying even harder._

_"SHOW SOME RESPECT!"_

_"AS SOON AS YOU SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOURSELF!" Suri heard the front door slam shut._

_The scene changes once more, and twelve year-old Suri sat in the gang-ridden part of Bukuro, with her older sister and a bunch of other gang members. Suri's hair was cut like her sister's, like a boy's. She wore a short black skirt, and a baggy shirt, longer than the skirt, and thick boots. "Glad you could join us. Sis." Keiko grinned._

_"Yeah, yeah." Suri waved her hand casually, "Anything to get out of that hellhole…" Suri muttered._

The next morning, Suri woke up with the cookies under her. She yawned and sat up, a cookie sticking to her cheek. She pulled it off and ate it. "Mm, chocolate chip." She grinned. After she finished the cookie she wiped her face off, and stood up. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains, to see dark clouds hanging low in the sky. "Ooh, it might snow… Why did I have that dream again? It's like reminding me of my old life…" She whispered. 

"What was it like?" Tohru asked, pulling her legs over the ledge of her bed, yawning.

Suri turned red in anger. She opened her mouth to shout, but couldn't find it in her to yell at Tohru. She was the first person to treat her like a human, at least in the last five years. She sighed, and moved the chair around to face Tohru, and slouched. "M'dad died when I was six, and soon after, my older sister, Keiko – may have heard of her, Keko – joined The Resisters. Within a few years my mom remarried this drunk, and I found the woman I once idolized transform into a drinking baffoon before my very eyes. She and my stepdad beat me daily, only for six months." Suri added, seeing Tohru's wide eyes.

"I joined The Resisters five years after my sis did, to escape from those tortures. Within a year I found myself the leader of the gang, which made it even more permanent to stay in the gang." Suri rubbed her forehead, remembering the pain.

"My mama was the leader of The Suicide Squad. The Butterfly was her name. I am proud of her." Tohru smiled.

"Where is she now?" Suri asked.

"Died a year ago, in a car accident. That's why I'm living with the Sohma family, and I am so grateful they took me in." Tohru smiled. "They are very nice, saving us like that, huh?"

"If you call it saving. I call it slapping me in the face with reality." Suri sweat dropped.

* * *

A/N: Just so you don't think "Keiko to Keko, big difference!", there is a difference. Keiko Keh-ee-koh. Keko Keh-koh 


	8. Letters And a Party!

A/N: Wanna know who I love? Suri-chan! She is the me I wish I was. Am I her though? No... If you were wondering why Suri never says "-san" or "-kun"... She's VERY improper. Tohru should teach her a lesson. Sorry, I'm in a good mood, I just got back from the homecoming game, and my God our JV team sucks. Varsity is faaar better. If anyone out there lives in Fresno, CA, HOOVER'S NUMBA ONE D At the bottom I'll teach you the beginning of our song. :3

* * *

Suri sat in her and Tohru's room, thinking of what she had told Tohru two weeks ago. It was so weird, Tohru brought out the Suri that Suri hadn't seen in so long. She had a defense that only a military tank had, because she was afraid of being ignored, neglected, or tortured. Which she shouldn't need to now, knowing that she was in a family environment, and Keiko didn't know where she lived now. All was well.

Outside, Kyou and Yuki were picking up the front area, so the snow wouldn't hide any items from them until Spring. Both young men barely spoke any words to each other, and merely glared at each other. Yuki sighed as he lifted some of the toys Kisa left over when she and Hiro came by a week ago.

Kisa Sohma was the tiger of the Juunishi, and the quietest of them probably. She had short brown-orange hair, with some bangs far longer than the rest of the bangs. When her love, Hiro Sohma, told Akito that he had loved Kisa, Akito beat Kisa senseless. That was the turning point for Kisa. She ran away frequently, and never spoke, until she met her Onee-san, Tohru.

Hiro Sohma is the smart-mouthed seventh grade Ram of the Juunishi. Wanting to be Kisa's prince in shining armour, Hiro is very protective of Kisa, and is very temperamental whenever Tohru is around. He loves Kisa, and hates himself for what happened to Kisa. He blames himself for what Akito did, because Hiro was the one who told Akito he loved Kisa.

"You know," Yuki said, "Suri-san is a lot like you." Yuki stated to Kyou. "As cousins, not Juunishi." He added hastily, seeing that Kyou was glaring at him.

"… Augh… Why do you all say that? We have nothin' in common, ya hear?" Kyou snapped.

"You two are alike. But you dove into different paths to channel the anger. She ran to a gang, you ran away." Yuki said, tossing the toys in a box labeled 'Kisa'. He knew Kyou liked Suri just slightly, and he wanted to make Kyou happy… Strangely.

"Yeah, so?" Kyou snapped, tossing his things into the box, and grabbed a shovel, knowing Tohru would trip and get forever lost in the snow if they didn't clear the pathway. Suri was nothing like him! Nothing! How could Yuki say that? Kyou's mother committed suicide because of him, because he was the damn cat of the Juunishi. What hellish horror could have made Suri the way she was? Alcohol, drugs… What?

"So, you guys just seem right for each other." Yuki said simply, walking inside, carrying the two boxes of toys for Kisa and Hiro to pick up later that week. Leaving Kyou alone, once again. Kyou sighed and continued his shoveling.

The next day, Tohru walked into the kitchen, holding mail that the mailman gave her. Most of it was for Shigure, but there was two for the boys, one each. A postcard from someone, it looked like. Tohru blinked at it for a minute, and focused, to see who sent them to Yuki and Kyou. Oh! She thought, reading the names, Kagura-chan and Hatsuharu-san!

"Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, there's mail for you!" Tohru announced, walking into the kitchen, handing Shigure his pile of mail, and set Kyou and Yuki's aside for them to pick up in a minute. She saw Suri snatch both up and read them thoroughly.

_"Konnichi wa, My Love!" _Suri glared at it, with a spoon full of cereal in her mouth, and yanked her spoon out.

"Who the fuck is… Um," Suri scanned for a name of the writer of the letter, "Kagura?!"

"Oh, she's a Sohma, as well." Tohru's innocent smile faded to sheer terror as she saw the scariest glare ever placed upon her newest friend's face. "Um um… But, Kyou-kun doesn't love her!! Please don't ruin the letter, Suri-chan!"

"What animal is she?" Suri asked, suddenly nicer now.

"Boar. She has the moods of a pregnant woman." Shigure said, poking his head up from his novella. Suri sweat dropped and continued reading the finely-written letter to her newest rival, Kyou.

"Back on topic, Aaya-san is hosting a party on Sunday, and realllllly wants you, Suri-chan, Tohru-kun, Shigure-san (well of course he wants his best friend!), and Yuki-kun (and of course he wants his one and only little brother) to attend. It will be at his house, over on the high part of town. He said it's a formal party, and only those who are in, or know about, the Juunishi can attend. I hope your little friend knows the curse, or she will be alone!

Your love,  
Kagura

PS - Akito-san will not be there! ♥ (A/N: If it doesn't turn out right that's a heart)"

"Aaya… Who's Aaya, Tohru?" Suri asked, taking an other bite out of her cereal so when Kyou came back he wouldn't yell at her for staring into space (he has done this a few times after returning back after a morning jog to see her still eating slowly).

"Oooh, Aaya-san, or Ayame Sohma. He's Yuki-kun's older brother." Tohru said, chopping green onion to put in a salad they were having for lunch. "Why?"

"Apparently he wants us to go to some big thing at his place on Sunday." Suri rolled her eyes. "Formal party, too."

"Oooh! I love formal gowns --"

"_You_ love them, I wish I never saw a dress in my life." Suri scoffed.

"Why? All you ever wear are baggy jeans and a tight black shirt!"

"Ever think that's what I LIKE wearing?"

"… Got a point there, Suri-chan." Tohru laughed nervously. So, Ayame was hosting a party. Will Akito-san be there? She really hates me… Tohru thought as she finished up the onions and worked her way through the lettuce. I wonder what tomorrow holds for us. Tohru finished her thought as Kyou walked inside, and started bickering with Suri. At least over the last couple of weeks they stopped punching and only scream. Tohru sweat dropped.

* * *

Hoover's Song:  
H-O  
H-O-O  
H-O-O-V  
E-R  
HOOVER  
WHAT?  
HOOVER  
WHAT?  
H-O  
H-O-O  
H-O-O-V  
E-R  
-insertsomerapIcan'tremember-  
H-O  
H-O-O  
H-O-O-V  
E-R  
HOOVER  
WHAT?  
HOOVER  
WHAT?  
H-O  
H-O-O  
H-O-O-V  
E-R  
-morerapoi-  
HOOVER! 

That's what I remember. There are pauses, that's why I made each line. With each line there is about a 1 second interval :3 Yes, I am ranting. But I'm in a good mood .


	9. Their First

A/N: Ha. Ha. Ha! I managed to an other chapter. I think Tohru and Yuki's first... is in this chapter. I won't say what it is You have to read it to find out. And as I type this (I type the author's note as I edit the chapter), I notice I took a nickname of Inu's. Oops.

* * *

Yuki walked inside of the house to see Suri glaring at Tohru as though she broke some thin barrier of 'What NOT to do to Suri'. He sweat dropped at the sight, and made his way past Tohru, winking slightly so no one but Tohru would see, and opened the refrigerator. Tohru blushed as though she had a serious fever, and looked towards Suri, who was mouthing 'Ha, I see you're secret'. Tohru waved her hands around quickly, shaking her head, and then remembered Yuki's letter from Hatsuharu. "Yuki-kun! I almost forgot, you have a letter from Haru-san!"

"Oh? Do you know why, Tohru-kun?" Yuki blinked, holding a liter of strawberry soda he was going to pour in a glass. His hair was longer now, his bangs brushing past his ears, and his hair length to his shoulders now. He liked the look -- as well as the Yuki Fan Club -- but didn't want it as long as Ayame's… For a reason.

"It's about a party your brother is hosting! May we go? He even invited Suri-chan! Oh please, may we go?" Tohru pleaded, her hands together as though she were praying, and Yuki was her god she was praying to. Her eyes were almost in tears, she wanted to go so badly. Yuki smiled and ruffled her hair with his free hand.

"Of course, Tohru-kun. I don't see what harm it'll do." Yuki set the soda on the counter, and brushed back his hair as he opened the cabinet for a cup. Tohru smiled as she secretly watched her Yuki pour soda into his cup. He was very handsome, and actually looks like a male now (A/N: yes yes, he was a girly man up until the class trip in the manga), and his hair was very dreamy. And shiny.

"Eh? What happened to Mutt Face?" Suri blinked, standing up to put her bowl in the sink.

"Shigure? …Editor, I bet." Yuki glowered at the empty seat, and a book in the seat. When Suri gave that 'What the hell do you mean by that?' look, Yuki continued. "Shigure is a novelist, and he likes scaring the living daylights out of his editor… I think once she wanted to commit suicide out of shame…"

"MUTT FACE IS A NOVELIST?! OF WHAT, THOSE SLUTTY DIME NOVELS?!" Suri exclaimed.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact he is." Kyou said, walking inside, sweaty from his morning jog.

"Aughh… Mutt Face is a perverted old man…" Suri muttered.

"Yeah he is. A letter for me…" Kyou said, at the table now. He lifted the card and read the first line:

_"Konnichi wa, My Love!" _

Kyou ripped the paper up into tiny pieces and threw them away instantly, without reading an other word. Kagura annoyed the living hell out of Kyou -- which he did store a lot of hell in him (not literally). Why, even though she really didn't love him, did she still announce herself like that to him? They both knew she didn't love him, but she still goes around screaming her false love to Kyou. Very irritating, really.

"… If you wanted to know, that bitch said that Rat's bro is having a party Sunday." Suri said snottily, rinsing her bowl out. Tohru had scurried off with Yuki to upstairs to talk about the party and whatnot. Mainly to leave those two alone. Tohru loved the idea of playing matchmaker, especially with two people who were so much alike it wasn't funny.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyou snapped, wiping his sweat off his face so he wouldn't catch a cold (don't forget it's winter! Very likely to get sick if he didn't wipe the sweat). He sat down and watched Suri from the corner of his eye unconsciously. Her every move intrigued him, and he couldn't figure out why. He liked Tohru, but it was nothing like this. Kyou didn't find himself watching Tohru without thinking, like he did with Suri. I don't like her! He thought frantically. I can't love a crazy bitch like Suri!

"Kagura or whoever she is rubs me wrong, that's all." Suri sighed, washing her hands. Her blue hair shimmered in the morning light that flooded into the kitchen by the window over the kitchen sink. She winced by the morning light's brightness. Before she knew it there was a shadow over her, and her eyes were able to open without hurting. She looked at her savior: Kyou. He had shut the blinds, and was standing right there, scowling slightly. Suri blushed, making Kyou blush, and that was just the most awkward moment in their life together… Yet.

In Yuki's room, Tohru and Yuki sat on his bed talking. Tohru's head was on his shoulder, seeing as they couldn't embrace. Tohru's hair was longer as well, down to her hips now. She loved Uo-chan's hair length, and always promised herself to get it that length. Which now it was the same length. "So, why do you want to go to the party so badly, Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked.

"I love formal parties." She said simply. "I love wearing those dresses because I never get a chance to."

Yuki chuckled, resting his left cheek on Tohru's head. "We'll buy you a dress then. How does that sound?"

Tohru giggled, "It sounds fine!" Yuki smiled, and brought Tohru's face to his, and kissed her. Tohru blushed fiercely, but closed her eyes, as did Yuki, and deepened the kiss. Her heart fluttered with happiness as the continued to kiss.

Downstairs, Suri was watching a martial arts competition that happened the previous week in downtown Tokyo. Kyou watched from the entrance of the living room, trying to see if it was the one he wanted to watch. Suri turned it up, seeing Kyou a few feet away. "Takedo VS Sohma!" The announcer said. Suri jumped up and watched intently. An orange haired boy walked out, facing a bulky dark haired boy. "Eh?! You're in martial arts?!" Suri gaped at Kyou.

"Yeah, keep watching." Kyou beckoned her to shut up and watch. Which she did. She saw Kyou dodge every blow Takedo threw at him, and Kyou jump kicked Takedo to the ground, and out of bounds, making him the winner.

"Sohma Kyou, winner of the High School Division!" The announcer shouted into the mike, and the crowd cheered like never before. Most of them were girls. The camera had a close up of Kyou, and Kyou was twitching by the girls shouting their phone numbers at him, some of them had the numbers on a poster, which annoyed him even more.

"… Are you an idol at your school?" Suri blinked.

"At first it was because I was that damn rat's cousin. But then a whole bunch of girls admit their feelings to me, when they don't even know me, they think they do because we go to school together, and that ain't true." Kyou growled in annoyance. Suri laughed and watched the college division start fighting against each other.


	10. I'm So Sorry!

A/N: This story, if I hadn't told you, is based on a role play a friend and I did. I hope to be as exact as I can from memory of this role play. Some things are different, but what happens to Kyou in this chapter did happen, and with the same situation causing it. Just, in the role play he watched Tohru and Yuki.

**_[PM me if you wanna see a picture of Suri!_**

And I want to thank two reviewers I've noticed throughout all of these chapters: cm1000 and Ayjah. cm1000, your most current review was the longest review I ever gotten, pointing out all the things I wanted readers to enjoy. I love all my reviewers, but I love those who try reviewing EVERY chapter, letting me know they read it and enjoyed what I had written. I love you all.

Ya know what, where there is a letter, I WAS gonna let ya'll read it... But won't let me let you. So it's a cliffy per say.

* * *

The next day, Tohru had asked Suri and Kyou to run out to the store to pick up food for a soumen. Kyou sighed as snow clung to his pant legs, and he had to deal with a little kid… Suri. He turned to his left, and saw the blue haired wonder spinning on the pavement's ice. "Snow, snow, I love snow! Ah ha!" Suri continued spinning on the ice, and soon she fell on her bottom, just laughing. 

"Jeez, and you were a gang leader?" Kyou groaned in annoyance as he helped Suri up. Honestly he loved seeing Suri like this, it made him want to laugh and smile. Being the cat, he shouldn't even love anyone. In less than three months he'd be isolated, as would Yuki, without knowing love or true happiness. Kyou ignored what Suri was saying, and scoffed walking on. His eyes were focused on the snow in front of him. "So lonely... Just like… Me…" He muttered, forgetting he was with crazy lady.

"You're lonely? But I'm right here, dumb ass." Suri said, rubbing her butt as she walked next to Kyou.

"It's nothing. I can't believe I let that slip, and to a moron like you even." He retorted, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Wish I were Tohru, huh? Yeah, well, she has that rat. You should have seen how they were looking at each other yesterday. It was so disgusting to--" Suri shut up. Before she knew it, Kyou shoved the shopping list into her arms, and ran off. Why is he running, that dumb ass! Doesn't he learn anything from my mistakes? Suri shouted mentally, and she hushed herself, seeing the cat jump into trees.

Suri sighed and continued to the shop. Inside the shop, she unzipped her sweater, being stuffy in the crowded mini mart, and she grabbed a basket. Why would Kyou run off like that? Was Suri right, did he love Tohru? Or was it more complex than that? He looked scared… Suri thought, unconsciously grabbing what Tohru had asked for.

"Uh, miss, you are staying into a distance… Are you alright?" A young man asked. He had white hair with black roots, and wore excessive jewelry. Yep, you guessed it, Haru said more than five words to someone he didn't know.

"What the hell do you want? Don't you see I'm more concerned for Kyou and not shopping!" Suri snapped. As soon as shopping slipped from her lips, she shoved past Haru, blushing profoundly, embarrassed of what she just blurted in public. Why me? Why did I say that... And to a stranger! Augh! Suri scolded herself as she placed everything on the shopping counter and waited for it to be tallied up.

"Ah, so you're Suri-chan?" Haru walked up after Suri when she left the store.

"Yes, I see that my name spreads fast in their family, when I don't know any one of them! Stop following me, will you, damn! Why are you following me, Cowboy?" She snapped.

"Cowboy… Where did you get that from? Do you know my zodiac or something?" Haru asked.

"Eh? You're hair… HAHAHA! YOU'RE A COW? OH, GOD THAT'S FUNNY!" Suri broke out laughing, and Haru sweat dropped at her reaction, and continued walking, as did Suri. When she calmed down, she watched Haru's movements. He was the weirdest Sohma yet, though they were all pretty weird, but he topped the cake so far.

"Wasn't Kyou with you earlier?"

"He ran off after I teased him about Tohru. Terror was in his eyes. It was really… Eerie, ya know? Like a child just finding out his or her dream idol was a fraud." Suri admitted.

"Tohru was the first non Sohma to show her love towards him. Being the cat, he has three, not two, forms. One is the side every girl at our school sees, then there's Orange Furball of Doom, and then… Monster form. His stench apparently makes you vomit -- Tohru-kun did according to Shishou-san. But I guess she is a mother figure to us all. He's afraid of losing her to his rival, I guess." Haru sighed.

"Jeez, why are you so… Smarty pants-like, when in reality you give off the 'dumb as a bull' appearance."

"Yeah, well, you know what? You suck." Haru sighed.

"Yes. Yes I do." Suri sighed as she walked towards Shigure's house, with Haru still following. Guess he's a visitor today. Suri thought to herself as she opened the door and slipped off her shoes. "I'm back! Haru's here… Hey, what's this…?" Suri set the bags on the table, next to a quickly-written letter written by Yuki.

"Huh? Suri-chan, what's wrong?" Haru asked.

"Screw the d-dairy products. Cowboy, you handle this!" Suri shouted in sadness as she shoved the note at Haru and slipped her shoes on. "I-I'll be at the Shi-Shibuya hospital. Come when you can." Suri said, wiping her eyes with the sweater she hadn't even taken off yet. She opened and shut the door, and was sprinting as though she were being chased by a couple of goons with a couple of automatics.

Oh, God, you better damn well be okay! When you get out of that stupid hospital, you are DEAD MEAT! Suri cried as she ran down the streets, dodging cars, ignoring street lights -- making her even more likely to be seeing Kyou in the operating room and not the recovery.

_I'm so sorry!_


	11. I Won't Run Away

A/N: Hatori cannot do surgery!

* * *

Suri's feet pounded through the snow as though it weren't there. Tears were streaming down her eyes as her feet carried her to where she needed to be. As she stopped for the light to turn, her mind reread the letter, each and every would etching a sore scar in her heart. How? How could a great martial artist like Kyou get hurt so badly that he's in the emergency room. It's supposed to be me! Dammit! She wiped her eyes fiercely and continued on as soon as the light changed.

Suri soon found herself in the very hospital she was released from not long ago, maybe a month or so ago, because her gang beat the living hell out of her when she quit. She shook her fear and anger away, and stormed into the emergency room. Suri slid to a stop, snow following her, as she saw Tohru crying on Yuki's arm, and he was trying to hush here.

That's right… Tohru's mom died to a car accident. Suri remembered. Tears flooded into her eyes again, as she staggered her way towards Tohru and Yuki. She managed to sit down and bring her knees to her chest, hiding her face as she sobbed. Before she knew it, memories of the last two or three weeks with Kyou. Each fight she had with him, each laugh… All of it. 

_"Ah, Suri-chan, it's nice to meet—" Shigure's voice was cut off. _

_  
"I am not a child, so don't think you can call me 'Suri-chan'. And why the hell are you so formal, huh? We're in the 21st century, dumb ass!" Suri growled. _

_  
"Learn some manners, will you, little girl?" Kyou stood up, slamming his fist into the table. Yuki sat there, sipping the tea Tohru had brought out. _

_  
"Uh, um… Excuse me, Kyou-kun, please don't break the table—" _

_  
"Aw, looky, you've got a mommy to make sure wittle ol' Kyou doesn't get into trouble." Suri mocked. Kyou growled and snatched up his papers. _

_  
"You need to learn that bitches like you should keep their mouths shut, or they'll get their asses kicked." Kyou snapped. _

"When you pray to God, dear, that the warmth will fill you with happiness again. That is when Spring will overpower Winter. When you're so tired of Winter." Suri's mother smiled.

Suri stood in darkness as that memory faded, and a more recent one came into action. She was sitting on the roof, with Kyou, watching the moon rise. Both had fought with Shigure and Tohru, and stormed to the same spot without thinking.

"Mutt Face needs to keep his two cents out of our problems." Suri snapped.

"Yeah he does. Tohru's a bit dense though, so it was her fault somewhat." Kyou sighed.

"Tohru was innocent. I just shouted at her for dying my favorite socks pink. They were white! Now pink! I don't do pink. My favorite socks, gone… Gone like the wind." Suri complained.

"You're the weirdest girl I know. Socks? I thought girls liked… I don't know, skirts and stuff."

"Screw skirts. Socks are SO much better." Suri laughed, making Kyou chuckle slightly.

"…" Suri groaned. "Five more minutes, bitch…" Suri snapped groggily.

"I'm not your mother. Kyou-kun's fine --"

"Kyou's fine?!" Suri snapped awake. She noticed a blanket over her, and saw Tohru smiling. Apparently Tohru had covered her with a blanket sometime last night after she ran all the way to Shibuya Hospital. "Augh… My legs feel like jelly…" Suri rubbed her legs, and then stretched.

"Haru called, and asked if you got here alright. Did you run all the way here, Suri-chan?" Tohru asked, sitting down next to Suri, as though Suri and her were gossiping.

"Yeah." Suri said sadly. "I was teasing him about how you and Ratty are… Close, and he fled. Then when I found out he was hit by a car, I ran here as fast as I could. Haru was stuck putting the groceries away." Suri sighed, wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

Later, Suri was standing alone in Kyou's recovery room, by the window. The room was bland, and faint blue, and it reeked of medical soap. Not the best smell, seeing as Kyou's blood was stinking up the room. But Suri wouldn't run out, not now, not ever. Not anymore. She vowed mentally. I am not running away from my problems anymore. It'll just bite me in my ass again. And again… She thought, watching an ambulance zoom out of the parking lot.

"I won't run away, Kyou. I'll stay by your side until you can move fully again." Suri whispered.


	12. HIATUS

Hiatus song again! Um, I think the Hiatus song was on my Inu FF... Anyhow, I am grounded, so yeah. Love me for letting you know THIS. Because me at school


End file.
